From Konoha, with problem
by Kyoko Raa
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Hokage

Halooo halooo banduuung~ Eh salah.

Haloo para readers yang saya cintai muah muah *hoek*. Ini fanfic pertama saya. Te-hee ^^ Sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih kepada Matsumoto Sayaka-nee chan, nekochan lovers-senpai, Luxam-senpai, Ayashi Dina dan masih banyak yang lainnya yang telah membantu saya secara langsung dan tidak langsung untuk membuat fic ini #plak. Akhirnya fic ini dipublish juga setelah sekian lama menunggu~ huohuo dan saya tak menyangka fic ini dipublish tepat pada tanggal ulang tahun saya #curcol *dihajar readers* Ohiya fic ini saya masukan di fandom Kuroshitsuji dan tidak di Xover karena ada sedikit masalah.

Awalnya mau bikin genrenya yang Fantasy and Humor. Tapi entah kenapa kepikiran, kayaknya bikin Fanfic Mystery and Humor lebih menantang #curcollagi. Anyway, tokoh-tokoh Naruto disini anggaplah sudah di masa dewasa alias Naruto Shippuden. Okelah tidak usah banyak berbasa-basi. Skip saja pembuka yang gaje ini. Don't like? Don't read!

Chapter 1: The Missing Hokage

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso milik Kuroshitsuji, Masashi Kishimoto milik Naruto, Saya milik fic ini.

Warning: Garing, abal, gaje, aneh, typo, OOC, dapat menyebabkan kantuk dan kanker, de el el.

Summary: Ciel Phantomhive mendapat misi dari sang ratu untuk mengusut kasus di Konohagakure, yaitu sang Hokage ke-5 (baca: Tsunade) menghilang tanpa jejak. Ciel dan butlernya yang yang multi-talented inipun beraksi dibantu oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Kelanjutannya? Baca sendiri~

Selamat menikmati, eh membaca!

Suatu hari, tinggalah seorang putri dengan ibu tirinya di sebuah istana. Sang ibu tiri alias ratu mempunyai sebuah cermin ajaib…

Ciel: Woy! Perasaan di script gak kayak gitu deh ceritanya…

Author: Oh ya? *baca ulang script*

Ciel: *lempar apel* dodol! Itumah script cerita putri salju!

Author: Gyaaa! *ngusap-ngusap kepala yang kena apel* Nee, gomen bocchama. Saya lupa.

Ciel: *sweatdrop*

Author: Oke oke, diulang. Three...two...one...TARIK MANG!

Di Inggris, tinggalah seorang bangsawan kaya muda yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel ini terkenal dengan kelici—kepiawaiannya dalam berbisnis. Ia tinggal bersama butlernya serta tiga pelayannya yang setia. Butlernya bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Ia terkenal dengan multi-talented nya dan mukanya yang mesu—ganteng. 3 pelayannya adalah Maylene, Finny dan Bard. Maylene adalah seorang maid yang cerob—cekatan dalam bekerja. Finny adalah tukang kebun yang bod—pandai dalam berkebun. Dan Bard adalah koki yang pay—handal dalam memasak *Author batuk-batuk*. Oh iyaa kita melupakan satu orang lagi, yaitu pak Tanaka. Beliau ini adalah seorang kepala pelayan yang sudah lama bekerja pada keluarga Phantomhive. Kesehariannya adalah minum teh sambil berkata-kata yang (nggak) bijak "Ho...ho...ho...".

Pada suatu hari sang butler mes—eh, maksudnya multi-talented ini masuk keruang kerja Ciel sambil membawa sebuah surat dari fansnya, eh salah maksud saya dari yang mulia ratu.

"Assalamualaikum tuan..." sapa Sebastian kepada Ciel.

Heh? Sejak kapan Sebastian ngucapin salam?

"Hn, ada apa?" jawab Ciel acuh tak acuh sambil membaca koran Kompos.

"Tuan, kalo gak jawab salam dosa lho. Salam itukan doa." kata Sebastian nan polosnya. Oh rupanya sudah tobat dia dari keiblisan dan kemesumannya.

"Ah iya deh terserah. Ada apa?" tanya Ciel lagi sambil menurunkan korannya sedikit dan menatap Sebastian..

"Beini tuan muda. Ada surat dari yang mulia ratu." jawab Sebastian sambil menaruh suratnya dimeja Ciel, lalu menaruh tangan kiri dikepala, tangan kanan dipinggang dan garuk-garuk layaknya orangutan di ragunan. Eh salah ya?

"Oh?" kata Ciel lalu mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

Isinya:

'Halo Ciel ku yang manis. Apa kabar? Aku yakin kau pasti sehat-sehat saja. Begini, Ciel ku sayang. Aku ada misi penting untukmu. Kau tahu negara jepang kan? Nah, kemarin sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure—yang terletak di Jepang pastinya—meminta bantuanku untuk mengusut kasus tentang Hokage—pemimpin desa mereka—bernama Tsunade, yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Nah Ciel ku yang manis, aku yakin kau pasti bisa kan menjalankan misi ini? Pasalnya nona Tsunade itu adalah teman lamaku. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan tiket kereta ke Jepang untukmu. Dan nanti, pihak dari Konohagakure akan menjemputmu. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku ya, Ciel.

Salam manis,

Ratu Elizabeth'

"Hn..." hanya itu komentar dari mulut Ciel setelah membaca surat itu. Ck, irit kata banget ya.

"Bagaimana tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba nongol kayak iblis—eh emang iblis deng—di samping Ciel.

"Sebastian, siapkan semua barang-barangku. Kita akan ke Jepang."

.

.

Esok paginya, hari yang cerah citicitcuit untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari.

BRUAK! BRAK!

PRANG! KROMPYANG!

DHOOR! DUAAR!

Ho...ho...ho...

Suara-suara mistis seperti itu sudah biasa ada dirumah keluarga Phantomhive. Mari kita abaikan saja~

"Bangun tuan muda, sudah pagi." kata Sebastian sambil membuka gorden kamar Ciel yang bergambar hentai, eh maksudnya rantai.

"Ngh..." respon Ciel sambil kucek-kucek mata. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ciel yang sudah duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Jam 7 tuan." repon sebastian yang sedang mencari-cari baju dilemari yang cocok untuk sang tuan muda hari ini.

"Jam berapa kita berangkat ke Jepang?" tanya Ciel lagi sambil nguap lebar-lebar. Seekor lalatpun lewat namun keburu ditangkep sama si butler multi-talented ini.

"Jam 8 tuan." jawab Sebastian dengan santainya sambil memakaikan baju bocchannya itu.

"APA?"

.

.

Karena perjalanan Ciel dan Sebastian ke Jepang membosankan dan juga gak penting untuk diceritakan (halah emang dasar authornya aja yang males ngetik) maka, TARAA! Sekarang Ciel dan Sebastian dengan ajaibnya sudah sampai di Jepang.

"Nah tuan muda. Kita sudah sampai di Jepang." kata Sebastian mengambil 2 koper extra besar yang berisi barang-barang milik Ciel.

"Oh, ini yang namanya Jepang?" tanya Ciel terkagum-kagum.

Aduh Ciel, yang nyiptain lu itu ya, tinggalnya di Jepang. Masa gatau Jepang?

Okeh okeh skip saja omongan author yang gaje bin abal itu.

"Yes my lord." jawab Sebastian. "Kita tinggal menunggu pihak dari Konoha saja untuk menjemput kita. Bukankah begitu tuan muda?" lanjut Sebastian lagi.

"Hm..." jawab Ciel. Hoh, Irit sekali kata-katanya. Ck ck, mentang-mentang BBM lagi krisis nih ya, jadinya serba hemat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah seorang berambut putih jabrik dengan muka yang memakai penutup muka atau apapun itu sejenisnya. Headbandnya menutupi sebelah mata. Tampangnya juga sama seperti Sebastian. Mesu—maksudnya, cool. Ia datang bersama 3 orang yang lebih dewasa dari ciel. Yang satu, seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik warna orange. Mukanya daritadi cengar-cengir gaje kayak orang gila dari pasar yang ujung-ujungnya kesasar. Satunya lagi, laki-laki juga. Rambutnya berwarna hitam seperti nanas. Dari mukanya saja sudah kelihatan kalau ia pemalas stadium unlimited. Yang terakhir adalah perempuan. Rambutnya blonde dikuncir empat. Kalau, si mes—pria berambut putih, laki-laki berambut jabrik dan laki-laki berambut nanas tadi memakai headband yang berlambang sama, maka perempuan ini headbandnya berlambang berbeda dan membawa kipas super gede. Author yang gaje ini berfikir, seberapa panaskahnya Jepang? #ganyambung.

"Permisi, apakah kalian ini utusan dari Inggris, yang bernama keluarga Phantomhive?" tanya sang rambut putih mendahului.

"Ya. Perkenalkan nama saya Ciel Phantomhive. Kepala keluarga sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Phantomhive." jawab Ciel sambil membungkuk dengan sombongnya. Ck, saya aja pewaris hak cipta Kuroshitsuji yang ke-2012 gak sombong.

"Dan ini butler saya," lanjut Ciel lagi sambil menujuk ke-arah Sebastian.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Sebastian Michaelis, butler dari keluarga Phantomhive," kata Sebastian segera sambil menaruh tangan kananya di dada sebelah kiri dan membungkuk.

"Oh, nama saya Kakashi Hatake. Utusan dari Konohagakure," kata si pria yang ngaku-ngaku Kakashi ini sambil membungkukan badan juga.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Utusan dari Konoha!" jawab si pria rambut jabrik bernama Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Lagi istighfar ya? #plak

"Shikamaru Nara dari konoha," kata si rambut nanas dengan malas-malasan.

"Saya Sabaku no Temari. Utusan dari Sunagakure yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Konohagakure juga," kata si rambut kuncir empat sambil membungkuk.

"Jadi, bagaimana sebenanya kasus ini?" tanya author yang ikut nimbrung.

"Hoy author, bukannya lu yang nyiptain cerita ini? Kenapa malah nanya sama kite-kite?" timpal Ciel dengan OOC.

"Ohiya ya..."

GUBRAK

"Ehem...jadi, bagaimana sebenarnya kasus ini?" akhirnya kali ini Sebastian yang buka mulut...

Heh! Itu kata-kata aye tadi kan? Dasar tukang kopas...

"Begini, Hokage alias pemimpin desa kami, nona Tsunade, 2 hari yang lalu dikabarkan hilang. Saat nona Shizune, asisten pribadi nona Tsunade, masuk kedalam kamar beliau, ia tidak ditemukan lagi. Sebelumnya Shizune-san berkata bahwa ia mendengar ada ribut-ribut di kamar sang Hokage kelima ini," jelas Kakashi, singkat, padat dan gak jelas.

"Oh saya mengerti," angguk Sebastian.

"Kami sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ada. Namun keberadaan nona Tsunade belum juga dapat diketahui. Jadi kami meminta tolong bantuan anda dengan sangat, berhubung katanya di Inggris anda adalah bangsawan yang hebat," lanjut Kakashi lagi sambil bertekuk lutut dihadapan Ciel.

"Hm, tenang saja. Kami pasti akan membantu dengan sebaik mungkin." kata Ciel ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mari saya antar ke Konohagakure,"

.

.

KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO

"Nee, Kakashi-sama, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san dan Temari-san lama sekali..." gumam Shizune cemas sambil mondar mandir di kantor hokage.

"Shizune-sama, tenanglah. Pasti mereka datang sebentar lagi," kata Sakura menenangkan.

Baru saja dibilang oleh Sakura, tiba-tiba pintu di buka dengan kencangnya.

BRAK!

"Kami dataaaang!" teriak Naruto yang bisa membuat seisi ruangan itu tuli.

"Naruto! Bagaimana?" tanya Shizune tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Nah, kami sudah membawa 2 orang yang akan membantu kita!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Ehem, perkenalkan saya Sebastian, butler dari keluarga Phantomhive di Inggris. Dan ini adalah tuan muda Ciel Phantomhive. Kepala keluarga sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari bangsawan Phantomhive," kata sebastian tanpa berbasa-basi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, salam kenal. Namaku Shizune asisten pribadi dari nona Tsunade. Dan ini Sakura, murid dari nona Tsunade," balas Shizune.

"Jadi, bisakah anda ceritakan lebih lanjut tentang peristiwa ini?"

**Flashback**

Pada malam itu, Shizune dan tonton, babi peliharaannya, sedang stay-calm di kamarnya. Shizune hanya mengerjakan setumpuk tugas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade.

"SHIZUNEE!" teriak Tsunade dari dalam kamarnya. Histeris. Persis kayak tante-tante girang kehilangan berliannya yang segede bakso pak Kumis.

Shizune terlonjak kaget dan segera menuju kamar sang hokage. Pasalnya, kalau Tsunade sudah berteriak seperti itu, pasti ada hal penting dan jika tidak dijalankan, kamar sang hokage yang luar biasa tenaganya itu bisa menjadi korban tragis.

"I-Iya Tsunade-sama! Ada apa?" tanya Shizune segera sambil membuka pintu kamar Tsunade dengan kasar.

"Shizune! Aku haus. Tolong ambilkan ocha.'' kata Tsunade dengan santainya. Shizune sweatdrop. Author juga sweatdrop.

"E-eh apa? Aku dipanggil kesini hanya untuk ini?" tanya Shizune masih tak percaya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsunade yang melirik kearah Shizune dengan tatapan 'manis'.

"E-eh tidak apa-apa nona Tsunade! Akan saya ambilkan!" jawab Shizune yang segera berlari mengambil Ocha untuk sang hokage tercinta. *author batuk-batuk lagi*

.

.

Setelah Shizune mengambil Ocha untuk Tsunade, ia bergegas kembali kekamar sang hokage tersebut. Ditengah jalan...

"AAAKH!" teriak Tsunade. Kali ini kayak ibu-ibu abis dari pasar dompetnya kemalingan yang isinya paling uang recehan.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama!" kata Shizune kaget mendengar teriakan dari nona Tsunade yang berarti minta tolong itu. Ia segera lari menuju kamar hokage . Sesampainya disana, para anbu sudah tiba terlebih dahulu. Namun sayang, Tsunade sudah lenyap, hilang, raib, vanishes, disappears and whatever.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

Saat ini, Sebastian dan Ciel sudah berada di sebuah penginapan yang disediakan khusus untuk mereka.

"Jadi Sebastian, menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Ciel yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah.

"Hm, saya harus mencari bukti-bukti terlebih dahulu tuan. Jika tuan menginginkannya saya dapat mecarinya sekarang juga," kata Sebastian sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir.

"Hm, baiklah. Bawakan semua bukti-bukti dan informasi yang ada, malam ini juga!" perintah Ciel yang masih asik membolak-balik majalahnya.

"Yes My Lord."

.

.

To Be Continued~

Hoho akhirnya chapter satu yang gaje ini selesai juga ^^ Maafkan saya kalau lawakannya gaje dan garing kriuk-kriuk kayak kerupuk palembang yang dibawa sama sodara saya liburan kemarin. Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca fanfic saya ini. Saya sangat menghargainya sepenuh hati dan sepenuh jiwa~ #lebay.

Eh, tapi beneran deh, saya sangat amat berterimakasih pada para pembaca. Karena ini fic pertama saya jadi saya harap para readers yang baik hati mau menyumbangkan kata-katanya, sebaris, dua baris, yeah berapapun saja bolehlah. Saya persilahkan jika ada saran/kritikan dan kawan-kawannya. Jadi...

Tolong review ya?

ARIGATOU ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Clueless

**Chapter 2: Clueless**

"Hm, saya harus mencari bukti-bukti terlebih dahulu tuan. Jika tuan menginginkannya saya dapat mecarinya sekarang juga,"

"Hm, baiklah. Bawakan semua bukti-bukti dan informasi yang ada, malam ini juga!"

"Yes My Lord."

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini sumpah asli gak bohong, punya saya~

**Warning:** Garing, abal, gaje, aneh, typo, OOC, dan lain-lain.

**Summary:** Sebastian telah mengumpulkan informasi, saksi-saksi dan bukti yang ada. Tetapi keadaan ini malah memaksanya dan Ciel untuk kembali ke-Inggris demi mencari informasi lebih lanjut dari…

Baca aja sendiri *dihajar*

ENJOY ^^

Pagi harinya, semua orang yang ada di kantor hokage Cuma bisa cengo. Itu lho, mulutnya dimonyongin sepanjang 5 cm, terus jari telunjuk ditaruh didepan mulut...

Eh, salah lagi?

Nah, pasalnya semua orang heran melihat Sebastian pagi itu sudah membawa setumpuk karung beras bersama 5 jerigen minyak untuk dibagi-bagikan kepada desa sebelah yang lagi kena krisis air bersih.

Oke, fine, saya tau itu emang ngaco...

"J-jadi...kau sudah mengumpulkan semua buktinya dalam satu malam? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shizune dengan muka yang cengo. Saya harap anda jangan membayangkannya.

"Ya, saya sudah mengumpulkan semua bukti-bukti yang ada," jawab Sebastian sambil menaruh setumpukan kertas plain ukuran A4 diatas meja hokage. "Apa jadinya bila seorang butler dari keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa mengumpulkan bukti-bukti ini?" lanjutnya. Semuanya masih cengo.

...

Krik...krik...krik...

...

Krik...krik...krik...

...

Krik...krik...krik...

"Jadi," kata Kakashi yang memecah keheningan. "Adakah yang dicurigai menjadi tersangka dari bukti-bukti yang ada?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Sayangnya," Sebastian memasang tampang seriusnya. Semua orang yang diruangan itu terpaku menatapnya.

"Belum ada."

"Oh..." kata Shizune mulai merasa cemas lagi.

"Hm, keadaan ini sangatlah menyulitkan," kata Kakashi.

"Kita...harus gimana nih?" tanya Sakura.

Semuanya sibuk berfikir. Tiba-tiba bocah pendek bemata biru ini, alias Ciel *dihajar Ciel* menyeletuk dengan OOC-nya,

"Hoy kenapa kita nggak tanya aja sama Authornya?"

"Oh iya benar juga," kata Naruto ikut-ikutan OOC.

"Heh author! Kelanjutannya gimana nih jadinya?" tanya sang Ciel.

"Aduh gimana sih! Di-script kan udah jelas. Lu sama Sebastian balik lagi ke-Inggris. Minta sumbangan sama sanak sodara karena bentar lagi perusahaan Phantomhive bakalan bangkrut," jawab author dengan ngaco yang dihadiahi deathglare dari seisi ruangan kantor hokage.

"Woy, woy author. Yang serius ngapa? Kita lagi dalam posisi sulit tau." kata Sebastian ikut-ikutan OOC.

"Iye, iye. Lu sama Ciel balik lagi ke-Inggris. Terus minta ilham deh tuh sama Underwear, eh maksudnya Undertaker," akhirnya author berbicara yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Karena ulah author yang dodol, akhirnya Ciel dan Sebastian kembali lagi ke-Inggris dengan biaya yang ditanggung oleh Ciel sendiri. Maklum, soalnya sang author yang gaje ini lagi bokek. Kan Ciel kaya tuh, bolak-balik Jepang-Inggris mah, kecil kan buat Ciel? Apalagi dia punya butler yang super multiguna.

Nah anggap saja sekarang Ciel dan Sebastian sudah berada di-Inggris. Lah kok bisa? Yah di fanfic ini apapun bisa terjadi sesuai dengan kehendak saya selaku author. Kalau author berkehendak seorang Ciel Phantomhive menikah dengan sang author yang cantik, baik dan manis ini, *author, para tokoh dan readers muntah-muntah* maka jadilah author menikah dengan Ciel dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat dapur dibayar utang. #plak

Hehe iyadeh saya ngaku, itu alesan doang karena saya males ngejelasin dan ngetik perjalan Sebastian dan Ciel kembali ke-Inggris.

SKIP~

Sekarang Ciel dan Sebastian sudah berdiri di sebuah toko kelontong atau apapun itulah namanya (maklum, author lupa soalnya) bertuliskan 'Underwear; menjual semua pakaian dalam yang unik dan portable'.

…

Ups tunggu, tunggu kayaknya salah tempat.

.

.

Sekarang, Ciel dan Sebastian sudah berada didepan sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan 'Undertaker'. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka segera nyelonong masuk ketempat tersebut.

"Hi...hi...hi...selamat datang tuan muda Ciel. Apakah anda butuh peti sekarang? Saya sudah menyediakan peti portable ukuran 3x4 meter yang dapat membuat nyaman pemakainya. Tersedia layanan Wi-Fi, GPRS, 3G, Kamera 6.5 pixel, Bluetooth, Browser, Google Translate, Facebook, Twitter, Yahoo Messenger dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Bukan hanya itu tuan muda, peti ini juga dapat membuat masakan dan minuman yang siap saji dengan sekali menekan tombol. Oh bukan hanya itu saja, namun peti ini juga memiliki kolam renang berkedalaman 12 centimeter serta jacuzzi yang nyaman dan hangat. Hi...hi...hi...bagaimana, anda tertarik?" oceh Undertaker tanpa jeda iklan.

"Wah bol—ehem, maksudku aku tidak tertarik," jawab Ciel yang jaga imej.

"Oh sayang sekali. Hi...hi...hi..." kata Undertaker agak sedikit kecewa karena barang dagangannya tidak berkesan dihati sang tuan muda.

"Langsung saja, kami kesini karena ingin mencari informasi," kata Ciel kemudian.

"Hi...hi...hi...tapi seperti biasanya, anda harus memberikan saya..."

"Lawakan terbaik?" potong Ciel.

"Hi...hi...hi...lawakan itu sudah kuno. Saya akhir-akhir ini ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya mendengar cerita yang ber-rated-kan M, hi...hi...hi..." kata Undertaker OOC.

Ciel hanya bisa cengo ditempat. Sementara Sebastian yang mesum itu sudah memiliki beribu cerita yang alirannya mengarah k—

"WOY CUT! CUT! Undertaker lu salah dialog!" teriak author pake toa yang dipinjem dari tetangga.

"Hi…hi…hi…bukankah anda yang membuat dialognya?" tanya Undertaker dengan muka polos.

"…" *readers, Ciel dan Sebastian sweatdrop*

"Ehem, oke-oke…saya salah," kata author yang gak mutu ini sambil nge-ganti dialog Undertaker di script. "Nah mari ulag dari adegan Ciel yang sedang membayangkan cerita rated M yang aka—eh, maksudnya bagian Ciel yang bertanya kepada Undertaker. Tiga, dua, satu and action!"

"Lawakan terbaik maksud mu?" ulang Ciel.

"Hi…hi…hi…anda benar sekali bocchan…"

Ciel menengok Sebastian dan butlernya itu sudah menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta dari tuan mudanya tersebut.

OKE NGACO LAGI. Maklum, otak author lagi konslet karena belum bayar utang listrik~

"Tuan muda, tolong tunggu diluar dan JANGAN mengintip." kata Sebastian dengan nada tenang yang mengancam.

Setelah itu Ciel beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan menunggu diluar.

1 menit...

5 menit...

15 menit...

"!". Akhirnya terdengarlah suara tawa yang berhasil merubuhkan jembatan london (?) dari dalam.

"Tuan silahkan masuk." kata Sebastian kemudian sambil membukakan pintu untuk Ciel. Cielpun segera masuk dengan gaya tenangnya yang seperti biasa.

"Langsung saja. Kami kesini ingin mencari informasi tentang kasus hilangnya hokage di Konohagakure." jelas Ciel langsung setelah ber-dehem.

"Hi...hi...hi...saya hanya bisa memberikan ini..." kata Undertaker sambil memberikan sebuah toples.

Ciel membukanya, dan...

"Biskuit berbentuk tulang?" tanya Ciel sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Hi...hi...hi...kelihatannya anda lapar, jadi saya ingin memberikan biskuit saya itu..." jawab Undertaker dengan polosnya.

"..."

.

.

"Jadi, Undertaker hanya mempunyai ini sebagai petunjuk?" kata Ciel agak heran sambil mengacungkan sehelai bulu berwarna putih. Disebut bulu ayam, bukan. Disebut bulu angsa, juga bukan. Disebut bulu kucing, apalagi.

"Ya tuan. Walaupun agak sedikit tidak membantu, namun saya yakin ini dapat membantu kita untuk menemukan tersangkanya."

Ciel hanya menunjukan muka bingung tanda tak mengerti dengan kata Sebastian. Begitupun juga dengan author yang sama-sama tak mengerti. Sementara Sebastian hanya nyengar-nyengir gak jelas yang bisa mengundang kedatangan petugas dari rumah sakit jiwa di Inggris.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan? Kita kembali ke Jepang atau tetap disini sampai kita menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya?" tanya Sebastian.

Setelah beberapa detik berfikir, maka keluarlah dengan jelas kata-kata dari mulut sang tuan muda tersebut.

"Kita kembali ke Jepang dan menjemput utusan-utusan Konoha untuk pergi segera ke Inggris. Aku punya firasat kalau pelakunya adalah seseorang yang tinggal di Britania Raya ini."

.

.

Sebastian dan Ciel sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Kantor Hokage bersama Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Ciel-sama mengapa anda mengumpulkan kami semua disini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Yeah kau ini mengumpulkan kami pagi-pagi sekali. Merepotkan saja..." gerutu Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Ciel sambil memasang dathglarenya ke Shikamaru yang langsung diam dan memasang tampang malasnya.

"Mendokuse..." rutuk Shikamaru.

"Apakah semua sudah berkumpul disini?" tanya Sebastian yang celingak-celinguk kekanan dan kekiri.

"Eh, sepertinya belum. Mana Temari?" celetuk Naruto yang ikut celingukan.

"Katanya dia ada urusan sebentar diSuna." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada yang masih malas-malasan seperti biasanya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah kalau begitu kita mu..."

"Oh kami-sama! Ini gawat!" seru Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu ruang hokage, memotong omongan Sebastian barusan.

"Temari-san, ada apa? Seperti dikejar hantu saja," tanya Shizune yang berkedip-kedip heran.

"G-Gaara!" ucap Temari yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Gaara? Ada apa dengan Gaara, Temari-nee?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"D-dia..." jawab Temari yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hilang!"

.

.

To Be Continued~

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga~

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang mau membaca fic saya yang makin gaje dan garing ini -_-

Ya saya tahu, fic ini lebih pendek dari fic sebelumnya karena satu dan lain hal. Mohon maaf juga bila fic ini malah makin garing dan membosankan. Huaa saya baru sadar betapa hancurnya fanfic saya ini, huohuoo~ #gaplok #curcol.

Oke oke, berdoa sajalah saya akan membawakan chapter 3 dengan lebih humor, menarik, eksotis dan bombastis #halah.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk para pembaca. I'M REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

Review please? ^^

Kyoraa~


	3. Chapter 3: Again?

WOY! _CHAPTER_ 3 _UPDATE_ WOY! _CHAPTER_ 3 _UPDATE_ WO— mmgh! Mmgh! *disumpel kain pel*

Hula-hula readers!

Kali ini saya datang kembali dengan membawa tarian hula-hula~ #gampared.

Ehem, maksud saya, sekarang saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter ti— loh kok readersnya kabur semua?

Yasudah dari pada banyak berbasa-basi lagi, lebih baik kita mulai saja fic ini!~

Chapter 3: _Again?_

"G-Gaara!"

"Gaara? Ada apa dengan Gaara, Temari-nee?"

"D-dia...Hilang!"

**Disclaimer:** Saya ini merangkap pemilik sahnya Kuroshitsuji dan Naru— Oke, oke, sudah cukup sebelumnya saya dijitak, ditimpuk, dihajar dan ditendang

Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Puas?

**Warning:** OOC, garing, abal, gaje, aneh, _typo_, dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung mendadak, dll

**Summary:** Saat kebingungan mencari _clue_ lain, Ciel dan Sebastian menghadapi masalah baru. Lagi-lagi satu orang hilang. Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Author akan hilang dan fic ini tidak akan dilanjutkan lagi? *digaplok*

_ENJOY PLEASE_ ^^

"APA?" teriak semua orang yang ada diruangan itu—kecuali Ciel dan Sebastian—dengan muka di _zoom-in_ ala sinetron dan _backsound_ piano: JENG JENG JENG JENG!

"Temari, kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang masih di _zoom-in_ sehingga hidungnya yang kembang kempis sangat terlihat jelaaaaaas sekali, saat berbicara.

"S-serius! Mana mungkin aku bercanda tentang soal seperti ini!" jawab Temari yang sudah mulai teratur nafasnya.

"Gaara?" kata Ciel—yang lebih tepatnya seperti pertanyaan—dengan raut muka bingung. Ciel segera menengok dan menatap Sebastian. Dan butlernya itu balas menatapnya dengan isyarat 'Kawin-yuk-?'

NGACO~

"Ehem, permisi sebentar. Karena kami baru mengenal tempat ini, apakah kalian bisa menjelaskan pada kami siapakah Gaara itu?" tanya Sebastian langsung.

"Oh dia itu calon suami sayaa~" selonong Author sambil kedap-kedip gajelas yang disambut oleh deathglare dari Gaara FC dan tatapan sinis dari Temari yang berisyarat: 'Gue-gak-sudi-punya-adek-ipar-kayak-lo'.

"Gaara itu adiknya Temari. Lebih tepatnya ia adalah Kazekage di Sunagakure." jelas Kakashi.

"He?". Bocah pendek nan polos ini makin gangerti.

"Ehem, Sunagakure itu adalah desa kakeknya, ibunya, neneknya, buyutnya, temennya, anaknya, cicitnya, omanya, opanya, adeknya, kakaknya Konoha. Atau lebih singkatnya desa tetangganya Konoha," jelas Naruto belibet kayak penggemarnya Justin Bibir.

"Dan, setiap desa itu mempunyai pemimpin. Kalau di Konoha pemimpinnya disebut Hokage. Di Sunagakure disebut Kazekage," perjelas Kakashi.

"Oh...". Ciel ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Gangerti." lanjut Ciel dengan tampang super polos kayak kain pel yang biasa dibuat ngepel sama author dirumah. #geplaked

...

...

...

"Ah sudahlah. Intinya dia itu adalah orang penting. Sama seperti Tsunade-sama," kata Shizune yang heran melihat kepolosan Ciel yang direkayasa oleh author gak jelas ini.

"Ohiya, saya maupun bocchan belum mengetahui bentuk dan rupa (?) Tsunade-sama maupun Gaara-sama. Boleh kami melihatnya?" tanya Sebastian yang mulai berfikir. '_Apakah Tsunade-sama cantik? Apakah Gaara-sama ganteng? Kalau gantengnya melibihi tuan muda, berarti bisa dijadikan pacar ke du—ehem, gajadi.'_

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab Shizune yang beranjak ke meja hokage. Shizune pun mencari foto-foto Tsunade sambil mengira-ngira. Kira-kira yang mana ya? Yang sedang memimpin rapatkah, atau yang sedang minum teh kah, atau pada saat acara festival di pantai Konoha (emang di Konoha ada pantai ya? Author gamau tau deh) yang sedang memakai bikini, eh, baju kebesaran hokage, maksudnya.

"Ini dia," kata Shizune sambil mengacungkan sebuah foto yang bergambar Justin Bibir yang sedang monyong sambil memegang sebuah lipstick yang bermerek Red M (plesetan dari kosmetik bermerek R*d A, baca: Rated M #plak #maksa).

_SKIPSKIPSKIP~_

Shizune pun memberikan foto Tsunade yang sedang meminum teh kepada Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Ini fotonya, memang Tsunade-sama tampangnya masih muda. Tetapi umurnya sudah sekitar 60an," jelas Shizune.

Sebastian dan Ciel mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. Berbarengan dengan itu Temari menyerakan jiwa dan raganya kepada Ciel dan Sebastian untu—ehem, maksudnya menyerahkan foto Gaara kepada Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Ini foto Gaara,". Sebastian dan Ciel memperhatikan foto Gaara dengan saksama.

"Hem, Gaara ganteng juga, lumayan buat dijadikan pacar kedua setelah bocchan..." kata Sebastian dengan OOC-nya.

"Huapaaaa? Kau mengkhianatiku Sebastian! Kau jahat!" kata Ciel merespon omongan Sebastian tadi dengan OOC. Plus-plus muncul tim dari Terbahak-bahak merekam adegan bombastis ini. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa cengo. Cengo saudara-saudara! CENG—hemph! Hemph! *disumpel kantong sampah*

"Maaf tuan muda, tetapi Gaara-sama ini nggak kalah cute-nya dari tuan muda," lanjut Sebastian.

"Kamu jahat Sebastian! Huweee kamu nggak mengerti perasaanku! Kamu jahaat! Aku benci! Benci!". Ciel memulai adegannya yang memukul-mukul pelan dada Sebastian.

"Maafkan aku tuan muda. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi aku jug—"

"WUOOOOY! Cut! Cut! Kok jadi mirip drama korea gini sih?" teriak Naruto menghentikan adegan drama yang nggak bermutu tadi. Lho, lho Naruto suka nonton drama korea? Kok bisa tau?

Terus mana nih authornya? Oh ternyata dia masih dipojok ruangan megap-megap karena disumpel kantong sampah. (terus yang nyeritain cerita ini siapa dong?).

"Lho, bukannya yang bikin _script_nya author? Jangan marahin kita-kita dong," kata Sebastian sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah author yang gak berdosa itu *readers batuk-batuk*.

"Huaah maaf! _Script_nya ketuker tadi malem!" kata author—yang sudah bebas dari sumpelannya—ngeles. Semua orang diruangan itu memberikan tatapan 'manis' kepada sang author yang gak jelas dan abal ini. Mari kita lihat, Ciel yang sudah menatap author dengan tatapan sycho-nya (he? Emang Ciel itu Alois apa -_-), Sebastian yang sudah menyiapkan pisau dan garpu perak andalannya, Temari sudah mempersiapan kipasnya, Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangan, Naruto sudah memasang kuda-kuda, Kakashi menyiapkan Chidorinya, Shizune sudah memberikan death-glare, Shikamaru menguap tanda tak peduli dan Tonton ber-'oink oink' ria tanda nggak ngerti.

Hei, hei kok ceritanya jadi makin gaje ya? Ckck siapa sih yang nge-buat cerita ini? Siapa sih? Siapa? Parah banget...Biar nanti orangnya nanti dicincang, ditendang, ditimpuk, dibakar, dipepes, digoreng, dipresto...

Oh salah.

Readers: Yang ngebikin kan elu dasar author gak jelas!

Author: *baru waras* oh? Yang bikin eike ya?

Readers: *nyiapin pisau dapur*

Author: *kabuuuuur*

Oke, oke, mari kita kembali ke cerita awal. Sekarang tim dari terbahak-bahak sudah diusir dari ruangan. _Script_ juga sudah diganti dengan _script_nya yang asli. YUK MARI~

"Hm, berarti dengan ini kami nyatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia. Bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak seluruh bangsa..."

"Huooooy! Kok dialognya kayak gitu sih?" teriak Author selaku sutradara memotong ucapan Sebastian yang udah mulai capek karena ide humornya telah berkurang 85%

"Kan yang bikin scriptnya anda..." kata Sebastian yang tangannya udah gatel pengen negebejek-bejek author karena daritadi bagian dialognya salah mulu.

"Wuaah! Maaf _script_nya ketuker sama pidato kemerdekaan Indonesia!" teriak Author (lagi), yang dengan bodohnya, salah (lagi) memberikan _script_ pada Sebastian dan tokoh-tokoh lainnya di fanfic ini.

Melihat tatapan 'manis' dari Sebastian dan kawan-kawan serta readers yang sudah menyiapkan golok serta-merta dengan obor yang sudah menyala-nyala, dengan segera author mengganti _script_nya.

Dan dialogpun diulang~

"Hm, berarti dengan ini kami telah mengetahui sosok sang Hokage dan juga Kazekage," kata Sebastian sambil menatap kearah Temari.

"Apakah ada sesuatu 'jejak' tertinggal yang bisa dijadikan clue saat Kazekage-sama menghilang, Temari-san?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ah ada!" seru Temari sambil menepuk jidatnya. Segera, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini! Tiba-tiba aku dan Kankurou menemukan ini di tempat tidur Gaara." kata Temari sambil mengacungkan sebuah bulu yang sekilas seperti bulu angsa berwarna putih.

"Ah!" pekik Ciel sambil menyambar bulu itu dari tangan Temari. "Persis."

"Hah?". Temari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apanya yang persis?".

Dengan segera ciel mengambil bulu serupa yang diberikan Undertaker padanya dan menjajarkannya di meja Hokage.

"Wah sama!" seru Naruto ketika melihat Ciel menjajarkan kedua bulu itu di meja Hokage.

"Oh jangan-jangan..." kata Naruto yang mulai bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"UWAAH! Kau pelakunya!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kearah Ciel.

"Ha? A-apa buktinya?" tanya Ciel kebingungan sekaligus panik dengan _statement_ Naruto, yang bisa dibilang, asal tuduh.

"Buktinya kau juga punya bulu yang sama!" kata Naruto masih ngotot dengan _statement-_nya yang, err...bodoh itu, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bulu yang berada di meja Hokage tersebut.

BUAK!

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di kepala Naruto dengan sukses. Siapa lagi kalo bukan dari Sakura.

"Dasar _baka _! Kalau memang bulunya sama itu belum tentu Ciel-sama pelakunya tau!" semprot Sakura kepada Naruto yang masih tak berdaya dilantai akibat serangan _'head-shoot_' dari sang _Cotton-Candy Hair_.

Eh tunggu tadi katanya semprot? Mana selangnya? *ditimpuk bakso*

Ciel, Sebastian dan semua orang diruangan itu hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan _sweat-drop_. Itu lho, yang kalo ada orang ngomong terus ada bonus 'kuah'-nya.

Eh salah lagi?

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kemasalah inti saja. Begini, kami menduga bahwa pelakunya itu berada di tempat tinggal asal kami, yaitu London. Maka dari itu kami ingin mengajak kalian semua...". Sebastian tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menatap ke Ciel.

Seakan tahu maksud butlernya itu, maka Cielpun segera melanjutkan kata-kata Sebastian.

"Kami ingin mengajak kalian semua ke london."

"LONDON?" pekik semuanya histeris versi 2011. #halah

"Kyaaa! Aku bisa shopping disana!" teriak Sakura OOC mengkhayal tentang baju-baju yang akan dibeli disana.

"Huaaa! Aku bisa ketemu Ratu Victoria!" seru Temari juga OOC membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia bisa berfoto dengan ratu Inggris tersebut.

"Wah, disana aku bisa bertemu gadis-gadis eropa yang cantik," kata Kakashi OOC dengan pikiran mesu— *author dengan sukses di _chidori_ oleh Kakashi*

"Haaa~ aku bisa minta tanda tangannya para personil SM*SH disana," kata Naruto yang OOC dan pastinya...nggak nyambung.

"Ehem, sepertinya kita harus fokus dengan tujuan kita semula." kata Sebastian membuyarkan khayalan dan lamunan masing-masing dari mereka.

Dengan segera, mereka semua sadar dan kembali ke alam baka, eh maksudnya, alam semula.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi yang ikut siapa saja?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah sadar dari pikiran mes— maksdunya khayalannya.

"Semuanya saja bagaimana?" kata Sebastian memberikan usul

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku harus menjaga kantor Hokage," kata Shizune.

"Hm, baiklah, berarti yang ikut hanya Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san dan Temari-san saja?"

"_Hai _!" jawab Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Temari berbarengan sambil menggangukan kepala sekali dengan cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita berangkat,".

.

.

_To Be Continued_~

.

.

Huaaaa~ Akhirnya chapter 3 ini selesai dan update juga setelah kurang lebih 1 atau 2 bulan.

Maaf sekali buat para pembaca yang sudah lama menunggu. Ini dikarenakan kesibukan saya pada UAN kemarin. Yah, saya harus belajar dengan serius biar bisa mendapat NEM yang bagus dan mendapat SMAN yang bagus. Jadi terpaksa saya meninggalkan fic ini terlebih dahulu. Terus juga kesibukan saya melaksanakan tes RSBI yang diselenggarakan beberapa mingggu setelah UAN. #curcol

Ya, ya, saya tahu kalau akhir dari chapter 3 ini nggak menarik dan nggak bikin penasaran, serta nggak lebih humor, menarik, eksotis dan bombastis. Abis saya sudah hampir kehabisan nafas karena berusaha mencari ide yang menarik sih *ditendang*.

Tapitapitapi, tetep baca fic ini ya! Ayo tetep baca sampe abis! Ayo tetep _review_ fic ini! Ayo ayo ayo! #maksa

Ohiya pada chapter 1, saya menuliskan bahwa Ciel mendapatkan surat dari ratu ELIZABETH. Harusnya itu ratu VICTORIA. Terimakasih kepada Lanturn1412-san yang sudah mengingatkan saya. Sekali lagi maaf untuk kebodohan saya yang satu itu ya! \('_')/ _(-_-)_ \('_')/ _(-_-)_

Sekian dulu dari saya! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!.

.

Sekilas balasan dari author untuk para _readers_ yang sudah me-_review_

.

.

Terimakasih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca fic saya dan para readers yang sudah berbaik hati me-review fic saya ini! ^^

Ayashi Dina: Arigatooooou :D Haha saya mau dong bagi lagu AKB-nya. #plak

Matsumoto Sayaka: Ahaha -_- tapi kan genre fanfic kita berbeda. Jadi gak bisa disamakan kan? Jadi, jangan menyerah ya! Ganbatte! \^o^/

Lanturn1412: Salam kenal juga lanturn-san :D Uwaa arigatou ya udah bilang fic ini lucu dan dijadiin fave! ^^ Oh kalau mau pesen petinya boleh kok, bisa menghubungi 1357902468. Harganya? Murah kok Cuma 100 jutaan aja *ditendang*. Dan ohiyaaaa *sembah-sujud* huaa maaf itu memang salah saya! Harusnya 'Ratu Victoria' bukan 'Ratu Elizabeth' *dibakar*. Sekali lagi arigatou!

Nekochan-Lovers: Arigatou Nekochan-senpai! :D Oke deh terimakasih sudah memberitahu saya. Saya akan memperbaikinya di next chapter dan fic-fic saya yang lain. ^^

Luxam: Halo Luxam-senpai! Arigatou yaa :D Oh jadi selama ini author-author FKI, s-suka ngegrepe-grepe? #plak.

Gia: Makasih Gia-chan! ^^ Huu mendingan Cielnya buat aku aja *dihajar Ciel FC* Anyway makasih juga udah minjemin komputernya buat publish fic ini! (ketahuan author gak modal)

Minamishiho: Sebenernya mau saya masukkin ke Xover. Tapi karena ada sedikit masalah, jadinya nggak jadi saya masukin deh -_-

Mousy Phantomhive: Hmm…kira-kira Gaara kemana ya? Kasih tau nggak ya? Baca sendiri deh :p #taboked. Ahahaha arigatou ya! ^^

Syifa Andini Salsabila: Uwaaa thankyouu Dinii :D Haha suka bagian itu ya? ^^

Yue Heartphilia: Oh benarkaah? *cling* Terimakasiiih~ :D

Carissa: Ohoho terimakasiih. Pasti bisa kok!

Genzobenji: Arigatou~ ^^

.

.

_Review please_?

-Kyoraa~


End file.
